


Illustration for Poster Child: Redux

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Color, Crying, Crying Steve Rogers, Digital Art, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Men Crying, Paint Tool SAI, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: An illustration for sabrecmc's Poster Child: Redux.





	Illustration for Poster Child: Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poster Child Redux: Steve's POV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133006) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 

References [1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpreviews.123rf.com%2Fimages%2FFREDGOLDSTEI%2FFREDGOLDSTEI0605%2FFREDGOLDSTEI060500240%2F408679-stressed-man-looking-in-mirror-Stock-Photo.jpg&t=OTY2ZDI4MTA5NTBkYWViOTJiNGZmNjdkYzQ4NmRlOWFkOGE5MWViZCw0VlFUQk9GYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ADm2fMUOlRkpN5ciUAhJcUw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmusicalluna-draws.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129048957017%2Freferences-1-2-3-4-5-illustration-for&m=0) | [2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdata.filmpaul.de%2Fmovies%2Fde%2F1843866.jpg&t=MDA3NzgyOGM0ZDM0YTM2ODJkZGIwMTYyMmNjZmU5MDY3MGJlNjYyNCw0VlFUQk9GYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ADm2fMUOlRkpN5ciUAhJcUw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmusicalluna-draws.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129048957017%2Freferences-1-2-3-4-5-illustration-for&m=0) | [3](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.marlowwhite.com%2Farmy%2Funiforms%2Fmess-blue%2Fofficer-male&t=MTA2ZGM3YmIzODZmNWVlNTJiOTRhMzYxMmQ4N2ExYTgxMjdhYWQyYSw0VlFUQk9GYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ADm2fMUOlRkpN5ciUAhJcUw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmusicalluna-draws.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129048957017%2Freferences-1-2-3-4-5-illustration-for&m=0) | [4](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.apd.army.mil%2Fpdffiles%2Fp670_1.pdf&t=ZjhlZWQ2MjdjYTQxNDE2NGE5MDNhNDIzYmUxNzc1MjViMWViYmZiMCw0VlFUQk9GYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ADm2fMUOlRkpN5ciUAhJcUw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmusicalluna-draws.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129048957017%2Freferences-1-2-3-4-5-illustration-for&m=0) | [5](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F58%2F75%2F30%2F587530fb1b0a8a50d2743502ed254d5d.jpg&t=MGMyMjgwZjdkNGE2NDYwYWE5MTk5Njk0YWEzMmU0MDNmZDY4YWQ1Niw0VlFUQk9GYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ADm2fMUOlRkpN5ciUAhJcUw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmusicalluna-draws.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129048957017%2Freferences-1-2-3-4-5-illustration-for&m=0)

Illustration for chapter four of [sabrecmc](http://tmblr.co/m-7FCfZRv1_RSj3ApDPi6oA)‘s fic [Poster Child: Redux:](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F2133006%2Fchapters%2F5005347&t=ZGE1ZTdlZDQzOTE2MThlMTE2M2M4YmVhZjc5ZGExZWNiOWIyOWMyOCw0VlFUQk9GYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ADm2fMUOlRkpN5ciUAhJcUw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmusicalluna-draws.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129048957017%2Freferences-1-2-3-4-5-illustration-for&m=0)

> He [Steve] hoped he’d remembered to excuse himself before making his way to the men’s room and locking the door quickly behind him, gasping for air that wouldn’t come. This was…this was…so not the appropriate reaction, he thought sullenly as he caught sight of his red face, bright eyes and clenched fists in the bathroom mirror. He rested his hands on the cold porcelain of the sink and bowed his head, taking deep, even breaths.
> 
> Tony obviously had his own life, separate from Steve. He’d know that. Hell, he’d fed that omelets and toast. That Tony had plenty of opportunities for trysts was not news. That Tony would take off in the middle of an event he’d come to with Steve was new, however. But Steve could hardly blame him for not feeling like Steve would want him around, what with the deplorable way he’d treated him the past week, ignoring him with no explanation, leaving Tony to think the worst because while the man could project enough self-confidence to light a block, he should really come with a “Caution—Handle with Care” sign. And Steve had known that and still decided to simply push away without thought of how Tony would perceive that. If Tony found…comfort…elsewhere, well, Steve could hardly blame him, he thought harshly, taking a ragged breath.
> 
> He could handle this. He could handle himself. He was not going to let this be a problem for repairing the damage to his relationship with Tony. He could deal. He could totally deal.
> 
> He looked stupidly down at the pieces of broken porcelain in his hands.
> 
> Yep, totally dealing.


End file.
